Mares of the Night
by DragonSoultheDragonPony
Summary: Midnight Moon Student of the Princess of the night lived in the Castle of Canterlot for a thousand years, after Luna turned back Midnight discovers her true self and must free herself and her kingdom in order to keep it from falling in the Hooves of King Sombra... (Just a warning... this my become a rated m story in the future. :P)
1. Chapter 1

Mares of the Night

Midnight Moon

Long time ago a filly was in the forest all alone her coat was midnight Black her mane and tail were black the middle of her mane and tail were the black of her coat and little while dots were on it making it like the night sky her eyes were sky blue she had black wings and a black horn and her cutie mark was a crescent moon surrounded back a white cloud like detail she was in tears lying of the forest floor it was raining but she didn't care she was all alone no one to look after her, her mother and Father had left her in the forest and had not come back to get her.

The filly just laid there crying for her mom and dad but they were nowhere to be found she was crying like there was no tomorrow "Wait."

The filly heared the voice she looked to see a pony walk towards where she was she just looked away the Pony saw her and moved to her tho the guards were not sure about this "Stay back…" she said

The filly continued to look away the pony slowly walked to her "Hay…" she said

The filly looked at her she was a navy blue Pony her wings and horn were the same she mane and tail where like the filly's but navy blue her eyes were emerald green she also had the same cutie mark but the colors reversed she smiled at her "It's ok I will not hurt you." She said

The filly looked at her "You can trust me." The pony said

The filly got up and moved to her and cuddles into her to keep warm the pony smiled "What is your name?" she asked

The filly looked at her "Midnight…. Moon." She replied

The Pony smiled "I'm Princess Luna I'll keep you safe." Luna replied

Midnight Moon and Luna went back to the guards they were not really happy about Midnight but Luna told them she was with her they let her be they got into the carriage Midnight Moon cuddles into Luna she smiled at her "Can you tell me why you were out there all alone? Where are you mom and dad?" she asked

Midnight looked away "I… I don't know where they are." She replied

Luna was a little confused she brought Midnight up closer to her that was when she saw her cutie mark then a vision came to her she then knew what was going on "Silverlight… why?" she whispered "It's ok Midnight… I'll take care of you." She replied

Midnight Moon looked at her she felt like she was wanted for once in her life she hugged her "Thank you." She said

Luna smiled "Your welcome Midnight Moon." She replied

Luna took Midnight Moon to the castle of Canterlot she had hidden her away just in case her older Sister Celestia might send her out it was almost time for the day to come Luna and Midnight Moon were in her chambers Midnight was a sleep for a while then she woke up to see Luna looking at the moon she got up and headed to her she was about to ask what are was doing when Luna stood up and her horn glowed and the moon was lowering Midnight Moon's eyes widened to see this then Luna looked up as she was still lowering the moon Midnight looked too she saw another Alicorn she was white her horn and wings were while but what caught Midnight's eyes was the rainbow mane and Tail she looked older then Luna her horn was and the sun was coming up Midnight was amazed but this once it was done Luna walked back into her chambers to see Midnight "Oh your up…" she said

"Yes… what was that you and that other just did?" Midnight Moon asked

Luna smiled "The other you are referring to is my older sister Princess Celestia it's her duty to bring the day and it's mine to bring the night…" replied

Midnight then looked at her cutie mark "Am I like that?" she asked

"You might… when I saw your cutie mark I thought I'd help you discover why for have that…" Luna replied

"Really?" Midnight asked

"Yes Midnight I'll help you and teach you to use it." Luna replied

Midnight Moon was really happy she hugged Luna she hugged her back.

**Me: Oh Lord what have I gotten into? My Little Pony? oh lord... well I hope you like it... please review and fave**

**EDIT: I fixed some of this chapter and plan to get Luna teaching Midnight to use the abilities :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mares of the Night

Student of the Princess of the Night

Every evening before the night would begin Luna taught Midnight Moon the abilities of the night Midnight was happy to be learning under Luna but at the same time was scared at the same time for hours Luna had been teaching Midnight to use her magic to help with make the Moon bright for this night "Are you ready Midnight?" Luna asked

Midnight looked at her "Yes I am" she replied

Luna smiled "Come with me Midnight." She said

Luna started to move away Midnight Moon followed her they walked to the balcony Midnight then lifted into the air she looked at Luna "You can start when ready Midnight." Luna said

Midnight looked at the moon she took a deep breath and her horn started to glow the Moon started to glow brightly Luna was smiling._ Silverlight would be happy for her._ She thought

Midnight continued to get the moon bright "Just Concentrate your magic Midnight… it'll happen." Luna said

Midnight concentrated her power and never stopped Luna watched her and she smiled to see the moon glow really bright

Midnight then opens her eyes to see the moon "Am I doing it right?" she asked

Luna's smile widened "You are Midnight..." she replied

Midnight looked at Luna then back at the moon she saw how bright it was she then landed in front of Luna "Well done Midnight Moon." She said

Midnight looked at her and smiled at her then they headed back into the chamber to rest. Over the years Midnight Moon had discovered with the help of Princess Luna that she has the excite same abilities as Luna she taught her how to control it and by the time she had full control she was a full grown Pony but Midnight Moon had not seen Luna is months she didn't know what happened to her she did remain in the princess's chambers but she had not seen her then Midnight decided that she reviled herself to Luna's Sister she had asked a guard to get the Princess which he did, Celestia came to her sisters chambers wondering why she was asked to be there she entered the room Celestia looked around "Princess Celestia."

Celestia stopped dead "Who's there?" she asked

Midnight came out to show herself Celestia looked at her funny but when she was out fully she saw the crescent moon cutie mark she looked at lot like Luna "I'm sorry if I startled you princess." Midnight said

"Who are you?" Celestia asked

"My name is Midnight Moon * looks at her *" Midnight replied

"Are you the one that wanted to see me in here?" Celestia asked

"Yes I am." Midnight relied

"Why?" Celestia asked

"You know Where Princess Luna is?" Midnight asked

Celestia looked at her she felt tears in her eyes to her sister's name "You knew Luna?" she asked

Midnight looked at her funny "I know her Celestia…" Midnight replied

"I thought every pony knew what happened." Celestia said

"What do you mean?" Midnight asked

"Luna… is not herself anymore…" Celestia replied

Midnight's eyes widened "W-what do you mean?" she asked

"She turned evil Midnight Moon…" Celestia replied "Look at the moon."

Midnight ran to the balcony she looked at the moon to see the shape a Pony's head within it "Ok I'm looking at it." She said

"You're looking at Luna." Celestia replied

Midnight was shocked she looked at Celestia with tears in her eyes "Why is she there?" she asked

Celestia sighed "You really don't know…" she replied "Luna is now Nightmare Moon… she tried to make Equestria night time forever I had to stop her."

Midnight was in tears she couldn't believe it Celestia walked to her and wrapped her wing around her "Can you tell me how you knew Luna?" she asked

Midnight walked away in tears "Midnight I'm really sorry were you a friend of Luna's?" Celestia asked

Midnight took deep breaths she looked to see that it was time to lower the moon and raise the sun she thought this is her change to show Celestia what Luna was to her Celestia started to rise the sun then she was about lower the moon when Midnight got to it first and started to lower the moon down Celestia was confused til she saw Midnight her eyes widened once the moon was down Midnight looked at Celestia "Luna… taught you how to do that didn't she?" she asked

Midnight nodded "I was her student Celestia * looks away * she was more to me then you know." She replied

Celestia walked to her "Midnight… I see it now… you were the one thing Luna was hiding from me all these years." She said

Midnight looked at her "You like to stay in the castle… I'll let you and you can take Luna's duties of the night… for I see it that you are a Mare of the Night." Celestia continued

Midnight Moon looked into her eyes "Thank you Princess Celestia." Midnight said

Celestia smiled "Your welcome but I'd advise that we do not let all of Equestria know who you are not yet." She replied

Midnight nodded "Yes Princess." She said

"I'll see you later Midnight Moon." Celestia replied then left

Midnight Moon looked around before she looked down she thought about Luna "Why did you do this Luna?" she asked herself

Midnight Moon stayed in the castle for the day she did see Princess Celestia a few times but they had to keep it hidden that it was really Midnight Moon was brought the night and not Princess Celestia.

**Me: Yes Midnight Moon shows herself to Celestia and descovers what happened to Luna she is not happy about it and now Midnight is the one that will bring the night well I hope you like it :) please review and fave**

**EDIT: There he go I got Luna teaching Midnight a little bet of stuff and if you want ed more then what is here then I am sorry this is why you well get...**


	3. Chapter 3

Mares of the Night

Mare in the Moon

1000 years later it was the day of the Summer Sun Celebration all of the ponies in Ponyville were coming to this Celestia and Midnight Moon were there getting ready for the it the night was passing Celestia was watching the moon more than Midnight had seen her do before she didn't know what was going on with her Midnight looked at the moon she had always looked up at it in wonder what Nightmare Moon was thinking right now she noticed that there were starts all around the moon which was odd about it but she followed Celestia into the hall.

The time was near it was nearly time for the celebration every pony entered the main hall and waited for Princess Celestia, she and Midnight Moon were getting ready tonight was the night that Celestia was going to tell everyone about Midnight Moon she was existed for this it was her night she was going to show them that it's really her with the night and she was going to lower it for Celestia tonight but then the stars that were around the moon went into it making the pony head disappear and suddenly a Purple mist like Smoke came into the Room "What the-?" Midnight Moon asked

An evil laugh fills the room and Nightmare Moon appeared Celestia glared at her "Nightmare..." she said

Nightmare Moon looked at her "Well it's been a while sister!" she replied

Celestia moves in front of Midnight Moon to hide her from Nightmare Moon "What are you doing here?" she asked

"1000 years you trapped me in the moon well... now it is your turn!" Nightmare Moon replied

Celestia's eyes widened and she felt herself being transported to the Sun she glared at Nightmare Moon "I hear the Sun is pretty hot around this time of year * laughs evilly *." Nightmare said

Celestia disappears as she is teleported to the Sun Midnight Moon tried to get away but fell to the ground in the process Nightmare Moon saw her and her eyes widen "Midnight..." she said

Midnight looks at her but is not able to speak because she is in shock Nightmare Moon slowly walked to her "It's been so long my student..." she continued

Midnight Moon still can't talk to her she is also afraid Nightmare Moon looked into her eyes "Come with me Midnight..." she said

Midnight Moon's eyes widened to that "S-sorry?" she asked

Nightmare Moon smiles at her "Come with me Midnight Moon... you still want to learn from your teacher don't you?" she asked

Midnight Moon looked away in her thoughts for a while before she got up and looked at her "Yes my teacher..." she replied

Nightmare Moon grinned and she touches her horn of Midnight's and transforms her Midnight Moon closed her eyes as she felt her body changing she grow taller, her mane and tail grow too and turned more misty she had white armor on her head and chest she had tall white shoes her the clear white in her mane and tail turned all black but still had the night sky look to it, Nightmare Moon pulled away from her to see what her looked like now Midnight opened her eyes were the same color but shaped different she looked at Nightmare "What do we do now?" she asked

"Stay near me Midnight I need to see my subjects once again" Nightmare replied

Nightmare Moon and Midnight Moon disappeared into Nightmare's mist and went to the main hall where all of Ponyville was, Nightmare Moon appeared to be seen by them Midnight Moon appeared but she was hidden away from them Everyone looked at Nightmare Moon in fear "Oh my beloved subjects it's been so long since I've seen your precious little sunlight faces." Nightmare said

"What did you do to our Princess?!" Rainbow dash shouted

Rainbow dash tried to move to Nightmare Moon but Apple Jack stopped her "Whoa their nelly." She said

Nightmare Moon laughed "Why? Am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" she asked

"Oh, oh more guessing games, um puffy smoke? How about Queen Meanie? No Black Snooty! Black Snooty…" Pinky pie said but then Apple Jack shoved food in her mouth

"Dose my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a 1000 years? Did you not recall the Legend? Did you not see the Sighs?" Nightmare asked

"I did."

Nightmare Moon looked to where the voice was Midnight did too it was a Purple Unicorn Midnight knew her "Twilight Sparkle." She said

"And I know who you are, you're the Mare in the Moon, Nightmare Moon!" Twilight said

Everyone gasped to that "Well, well, well somepony that remembers me, then you also know why I'm here!" Nightmare Moon replied

"You're here to… to…* gulp *" Twilight said

Nightmare Moon laughs again "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" she said

Nightmare Moon laughs evilly "Seize her only she knows where the Princess is!" the Mayor of Ponyville said

Celestia's guards go to Nightmare to try to get her "Stand back you fool!" Nightmare Moon said

Nightmare uses her powers to push the guards back she laughs again then disappears in her mist Midnight Moon dose the same and follows Nightmare Moon Rainbow Dash gets free from Apple Jack and to tries to follow them "GET BACK HERE!" she shouted

Nightmare Moon and Midnight Moon get away from there, they were heading for the everfree forest once there they reappeared "What do we do now?" Midnight asked

"I need to remain here I'll look out for those ponies I'll tell you what will happen after that." Nightmare replied

Nightmare Moon disappears again and she goes to where Twilight Sparkle and the others are Midnight Moon turned into mist and went into the forest.

**Me: Oh Lord Midnight Moon has teamed up with Nightmare Moon oh my this well be interesting... yes I have taken the scene from the first 2 episodes of MLP Season one and just added Midnight here and there but I hope you like this :)... please review and fav**


	4. Chapter 4

Mares of the Night

Elements of Harmony

Midnight Moon waited in the forest for a long time before Nightmare Moon got in contact with her she said that Twilight Sparkle and the others were heading to the forest she needed Midnight to keep an eye out for them which she did she followed them telling Nightmare where they were she made challenges to try to stop them but it was not going what they exactly wanted they got to a ruined place they found the Elements of Harmony but Nightmare Moon waited for the right moment before she started to take the five away from Twilight.

Tho she did get the Elements she got Twilight as well Twilight gasped when she saw Nightmare Moon, Midnight Moon was near her Nightmare Moon laughs Twilight looks at them for a while before she gets ready to charge at them Nightmare looked at her funny "You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" she asked

Twilight's horn starts to glows and she charges at them Nightmare Moon Charges too Midnight backs away from the Elements but as Twilight and Nightmare about to hit each other Twilight disappears Nightmare stops then looked back Twilight reappears at the Elements and tries to get the spark "Just one spark come on, come on." She said

Midnight and Nightmare glare at her Nightmare gets to Twilight and the Elements she pushes her away the Elements start glowing brightly "No, no!" Nightmare said

"No." Midnight said

Twilight smirked but just as Nightmare, Midnight and Twilight thought the Element stopped Twilight gasped "But… where is the sixth element?" she asked

Nightmare Moon laughs and destroys the Elements Twilight looks at this like it's no hope, Midnight walks to Nightmare again "You little fool!" Nightmare Moon shouted "Thinking you can defeat me! Now you will never see your Princess or your Sun the night well last forever!"

Nightmare Moon laughs evilly Midnight joins her Twilight continues to look at them then she hears her friends coming for help her she then realised what spark the book meant she looked at Nightmare Moon and Midnight Moon "You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that?!" she asked

Nightmare and Midnight just looked at her "Well you're wrong because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here!" Twilight shouted

The shattered pieces of the Elements start to float in the air "What?" Nightmare said

"Apple Jack who reasserted me when I was in drought represents the spirit of honesty." Twilight said

Some the shards then float around Apple Jack "Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with compaction represents the spirit of Kindness." Twilight continued

Shards float around Fluttershy too "Pinky Pie, who banished the face of danger by laughing at them represents the spirit of laughter." Twilight continued

More Shards float around Pinky Pie "Rarity, who calmed a sombre serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of generosity." Twilight continues

More Shards float around Rarity "And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of Loyalty." Twilight continued

More shards float around Rainbow Dash "The spirits of these five Ponies got us thought every challenge you throw at us." Twilight continued

"You still don't have the Sixth element… the spark didn't work." Nightmare Moon replied

"But it did a different kind of Spark * turns to her friends * I felt it the very moment I realised how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I care about you… the spark ignited inside me… that I realise that you all * turned to Nightmare and Midnight * are my friends!" Twilight said

Then the sixth element appears it's so bright Nightmare and Midnight cover their eyes from it "You see Nightmare Moon when those elements are ignited by the… the spark that resides in the heart of us all it creates the sixth element, the Element of Magic!" Twilight continued

Then all of the Element began to glow and a rainbow came from the six ponies and shot at Midnight and Nightmare "No…. Noooooo!" Nightmare Moon shouted

The deed was done and the ponies rested on the floor they got up a little bet sore from that "ohhh my head." Rainbow dash said

"Everypony ok?" Apple Jack asked

"Oh thank goodness." Rarity said with joy

"Oh Rarity it's so lovely…" Fluttershy said

"I know I'll never part from it again." Rarity replied

"No your necklace it looks just like your cutie mark." Fluttershy said

Rarity looked at her necklace that at her cutie mark then back at Fluttershy "So dose yours." She replied

They all looks at their necklaces "Look at mine, look at mine!" Pinky Pie said

"Oh ya!" Rainbow Dash said

Twilight looked at her crown "Gee Twilight I thought you were just about a lot of howy… but I recon we really do represent the Elements of Friendship." Apple Jack said

"Indeed you do."

The sun came up and a light came to the ponies and Princess Celestia appeared before them the five bowed to her "Princess Celestia." Twilight said and walked to her

"Twilight Sparkle my faithful student… I knew you could do it" Celestia replied

"But you told me it was all an old pony tail." Twilight said

"I told you, you need to make some friends… nothing more. I saw the sighs of Nightmare moon's return and I knew that it was you had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart" Celestia replied then looks away "Now if only another will as well"

Twilight and her friends looked to see where they defeated Nightmare moon but it was a different looking pony Celestia walked to her "Princess Luna." Celestia said

Luna opened her eyes and looked at her sister "It has been a 1000 years since I have seen you like this." Celestia continued

Celestia lays down to her Luna looks down "Time to let our differences behind us, we were meant to rule together little sister." Celestia said

"Sister?" Twilight and her friends asked

"Well you accepted my friendship?" Celestia asked

Twilight and her friends looked at them Luna looked down again before she nearly jumped onto Celestia "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!" Luna cried

Celestia started to cry "I've missed you too." She replied

Pinky Pie started crying then they heared another groaning Luna was the first to look she then walked to Midnight Twilight was confused Midnight looked at Luna "Luna?" she asked

Luna smiled "Yes Midnight… it's me." She replied

"Ok what the hay?" Apple Jack asked

Midnight hugged Luna happy that she was back to what she was before Luna hugged her back "It's ok…" she whispered

Pinkly Pie cried then she thought it was time for a party everyone was back in Ponyville Celestia, Luna and Midnight Moon came on a chariot into the town the ponies welcomed them they really welcomed Luna like what happened to her never did she was happy Midnight was happy to have Luna back but she kept her distance away from them Luna looked at her she walked to her Midnight looked at her "Midnight it's ok… come on." She said

Midnight smiled and came back with Luna Everypony looked at her they didn't know who she was, Midnight Moon looked at Luna "They don't know me Luna…" she said

Luna looked at her then at her sister Celestia smiled and walked to them "It might be time…" she said

Midnight Moon looked at her Twilight Sparkle walked to them Midnight looked at her "Who are you and how do you know Princess Luna?" Twilight asked

Midnight looked away lowering her ears "Twilight Sparkle… and all the ponies in Ponyville you'll be the first to know this…" Celestia said

The ponies looked at her then Celestia looked at Midnight "You have known that I was the one bringing both day and night for the years…" she continued "Well it was not true…"

The ponies just looked at her Twilight was confused "Then who was bringing the night if it was not you Princess?" she asked

Celestia smiled and looked at Midnight Moon she moved towards her "I was…" she said

The other ponies looked at her Midnight looked at them "I have been around for these years * looks at Luna * I'm Princess Luna's student." Midnight continued

Twilight Sparkle and the other ponies just stared at her "My name… Midnight Moon…" Midnight continued

Twilight walked up to her Midnight looked at her Twilight didn't say anything before she looked at Celestia "Princess Celestia why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked

"It was to protect Midnight." Celestia replied

Twilight and her friends got to know Midnight Moon more and they ended up making her a friend as well then it was time for Luna, Celestia and Midnight to go the ponies in Ponyville said their good byes to them Midnight Moon was happy to this she never felt so happy in all her life and she hopes to keep it that way.

**Me: :P ok I'm sorry for the delay but it's 5 days till my 21th birthday ****I'm existed and tried**** at the same time but I hope you like this one :D... please review and fav**


	5. Chapter 5

Mares of the Night

Luna and Midnight

Once Celestia, Luna and Midnight Moon returned to the Canterlot they headed for the Castle on the way Ponies looked at Midnight strangely, but she noticed that once they say her cutie mark they looked away she didn't know what was up with that they got to the castle Luna and Midnight went for Luna's chambers but Celestia stopped them "Celestia?" Luna asked

"Luna, Midnight can I talk to you both?" she asked

Luna and Midnight nodded they went into the throne room Luna looked around she remembered when she became Nightmare Moon in was in this room she looked down Celestia noticed that she sighed "Luna… you ok?" she asked

"Y-yes I'm on." Luna replied

They got to where Celestia was leading them "What did you want to know?" Midnight asked

Celestia looked at them "I wanted to ask this when we were alone and not around Twilight Sparkle…" Celestia replied

Luna and Midnight looked at each other than at Celestia "Ok?" they asked

"I need to know… how did you find Midnight Moon and why hide her from me in the beginning?" she asked

Midnight just stared at her but she knew only Luna can really answer that Luna took a deep breath "Years before me becoming Nightmare Moon * Looks at Midnight * I was on one of my night strolls and I found Midnight as a filly…" she replied

Celestia looked at her surprised then looked at Midnight "Midnight… can you say why you were out there?" she asked

Midnight lowered her head "I don't like to talk about it Celestia…" she replied

"Try…" Celestia calmly said

"Celestia…. It's really hard for her…" Luna relied

Celestia looked at her sister then at Midnight she saw tears come out of her eyes "Midnight?" she asked

"I… I'm sorry…" Midnight said

Luna and Celestia tried to comfort her "It's ok Midnight." Luna whispered

Midnight took a deep breath before she looked at Celestia again "I… was left there… but I don't know why…" she replied

Celestia's eyes widened "What?" she asked

"I wish I knew the truth." Midnight said

Luna and Celestia looked at each other "Same here." Celestia replied

"It must be a reason for that… cause you saw that she has the same abilities like I do." Luna replied

Midnight looked at them "I guess…" she replied

Luna, Celestia and Midnight then heading to their rooms for the night was coming and Luna prepared to bring it fourth.

**Me: I am really sorry that this one is really short but Celestia tried to get info from Luna and Midnight and I was lost on what to do but I hope you like it :)... please review and fav**


	6. Chapter 6

Mares of the Night

Legend of the Moon Kingdom

Luna was just raising the moon to begin the night Midnight was in her chambers thinking to herself she sighed once Luna was done she re-entered the room and looked at her "Midnight…" she said

Midnight looked at her "Yes?" she asked

Luna moved to her then sat beside her "Would you like to hear a legend?" she asked

Midnight Moon looked at her a little shocked but she nodded Luna smiled "You know the tail of King Sombra and the Crystal Empire…" she said

"Yes I know about that…" Midnight replied

"Well the Crystal Empire was not the first place Sombra tried to take over…" Luna said

Midnight looked at her funny "1000 years ago before I even meet you… there was a kingdom known as the Moon Kingdom…" Luna continued

"I see." Midnight replied

"This Kingdom was a place that ponies of the night lived in their ruler was like Celestia but she was one that was a beautiful as the night itself…" Luna said "Her name was Queen Silverlight."

"Silverlight?" Midnight asked

Luna nodded "Queen Silverlight ruled over the Moon Kingdom and she was a good friend to a Princess of Canterlot…" she replied

Midnight looked into her eyes "Silverlight and the Princess were the best of friends she ruled it for years and years she even had a young filly everything was peaceful, until one fateful day Sombra came Silverlight confronted him they fought each other Silverlight was just barely match to him but suddenly he stopped attacking her Silverlight was confused then he said to her 'I well be back Silverlight and when I do your kingdom well be mine!' then he disappeared." Luna said

Midnight looked at her "What happened to her what happened to the kingdom?" she asked

"Queen Silverlight didn't want her kingdom to fall into his control she went to see a wizard, she told her she can save her kingdom from Sombra." Luna replied

"How?" Midnight asked

Luna sighed "She told her the only why she can save her kingdom was to send her daughter away and banish it away…" she replied

Midnight's eyes widened "Silverlight was heartbroken she couldn't believe it but it was the only way, she took her daughter to the edge of the kingdom placed her down and she was about to send her away when Sombra came back."

"He didn't get the kingdom did you?" Midnight asked

"Silverlight glared at him before she sent her filly away and banished the kingdom in front of him."

Midnight Moon was shocked "Did the Kingdom come back?" she asked

"It was said that the Princess of the Kingdom is the only one that can bring it back to Equestria." Luna replied

Midnight looked away "You look tired Midnight… you should rest." Luna said

Midnight looked at her "But you'll be alone…" she replied

"I'm not alone" Luna replied

Midnight looked into her eyes before she laid her head down and fell asleep Luna stay up and laid next to her "Good night Moon Princess." She whispered

Luna laid her wing over Midnight as she slept.

**Me: Oh Lord SOMBRA! I have Sombra in this story I know he took over the Crystal Empire but I wanted to make it a little different with him I hope you like it :) please review and fav**


	7. Chapter 7

Mares of the Night

What Am I?

Midnight Moon was curled up in her sleep suddenly she heared something she opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in Luna's Chambers she got up and looked around "Where am I?" she asked

The room was black she couldn't see anything "Midnight Moon…" a voice said

Midnight jumped and slowly turned her head "W-who's there?" she asked

Then out of the shadows came a Unicorn her coat was white so was her mane and tail her eyes were baby blue she walked to Midnight Moon "It's time you discover who you are..." she said

Midnight was confused "What are you talking about?" she asked

The Unicorn didn't answer her she walked into the shadows again "Hay wait!" Midnight shouted

She ran after her then ended up in what looked like a castle Midnight was really confused to this "What?" she asked

Then the doors opened and a white Alicorn walked into the room Midnight's eyes widened to her beauty her mane and tail were in different shades of dark blue her eyes were sky blue her tiara was black with a sky blue diamond her caller was black with a Sky blue diamond as well and she wore black shoes, Midnight looked at her "Who is she?" she asked

"That is Queen Silverlight…"

Midnight moon just and looked to the side to see the Unicorn again "Silverlight?" she asked

The Unicorn nodded Midnight looked at her again "You mean… the Queen of the Moon Kingdom?" she asked

"Yes…" the Unicorn replied

Midnight was shocked and looked at Silverlight she seemed sad for some reason Silverlight walked to what looked like a crib she heared little noises coming from it Midnight then saw Silverlight smile but it was not a really happy one she cried at the same time then she picked her up the Filly was fast asleep Silverlight wrapped her in a blanket Silverlight then took her filly outside Midnight and the Unicorn followed her "What is she doing?" Midnight asked

The Unicorn didn't answer her Midnight continued to watch her everypony looked at Silverlight funny they all followed her once Silverlight got to the edge she placed her filly down and placed a crescent moon necklace around her "I'll always love you and I'll be with you." She said the kissed her forehead

Midnight looked at her and the filly once she did Midnight got a little better look at the filly "Who is the Filly?" she asked

Then everypony heared an evil laugh Silverlight lifted her head up and Midnight looked to see Sombra appear the citations ran away to see him "Well, well Silverlight I didn't think you were going to just give up just like that and give me your daughter." He said

"She didn't tho…" Midnight said

Silverlight glared at him "You think that I'm giving up? You will never have my kingdom Sombra or my daughter!" she shouted

"You can't stop me Silverlight…" he said

Silverlight's Horn began to glow and so did her filly Sombra and Midnight didn't know what she was doing, the Filly glowed brightly till she disappeared Silverlight's horn stopped glowing and lowered her head, Midnight's eyes widened and Sombra's eyes grow with Anger "What did you do?" he asked

Silverlight looked at him "I sent her somewhere safe… safe from you!" she replied

Sombra was angry he changed at her but he hit something that blocked him from getting to her he looked to see that a barrier was forming he could see Silverlight and her kingdom disappearing form his sight Midnight couldn't believe this, Sombra growled "You can't banish your kingdom forever Silverlight I well have it and your Daughter!" he shouted

"You'll never find her Sombra!" Silverlight shouted

Then Silverlight and her kingdom were gone Sombra was furious then he left, then Midnight and the Unicorn appeared in the everfree forest Midnight remembered this place "Why are were here?" she asked

"You must learn the truth Midnight Moon…" the Unicorn replied

"What are you even talking about?" she asked

Then Midnight saw Luna and herself as a filly "Look carefully Midnight." The Unicorn said

Midnight did, once Luna got to the Filly it was like she say a vision of an event Luna looked at Midnight frozen for a minute "Silverlight… why?" Luna whispered

Midnight's eyes widened to that "Luna… knew Silverlight?" she asked

"She did * looks at Midnight *." The Unicorn replied

Midnight Moon was in shock she didn't know what to think she looked away then the vision changed again it the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters where Luna was talking to Celestia "Luna? What's wrong with her?" she asked

"Watch…" the Unicorn replied

Suddenly the wall behind Luna busted open and she was being surrounded by magic then reviled her looking totally different "Nightmare Moon!" Midnight shouted

Nightmare's eyes opened and as she laughed her teeth went sharp Midnight was in shock to this, this was how Luna became Nightmare Moon she was away somewhere else she was shocked she witnessed the battle between them. Midnight didn't know why Luna changed then Celestia took the Elements of Harmony and used them on Nightmare Moon the Unicorn made it that she could hear Nightmare Moon as she was being banished but she heared Luna's voice not Nightmare's "I'm sorry Silverlight… I failed to raise Midnight…" she said

Midnight froze to that the Unicorn then took Midnight back to the black room and looked at her Midnight was at a loss for words "Now do you know the truth?" she asked

Midnight Moon looked at her she had tears falling down her face she was in shock she looked away crying "T-this can't b-be…" she said

The Unicorn sighed "I'm Silverlight's daughter?" Midnight asked

"Yes…" the Unicorn replied

"But… how?" Midnight asked

"In this case it was to protect you from Sombra make it like you gone to the moon where he can't get to." The Unicorn replied

"What did he want with me?" Midnight asked

"That is something you must find out for yourself…" the Unicorn replied as she disappeared

"Wait come back." Midnight called out

Midnight Moon then woke up and lifted her head "Midnight…"

Midnight looked to see Luna but then she looked away Luna sighed "Midnight I…" she said

Midnight got up and walked away from her Luna knew why she was acting like this "Midnight…" she continued as she got up

"Why did you tell me?" she asked

Luna sighed "Midnight it was…" she replied

"You kept me from the truth all my life! * eyes start watering * just why?!" Midnight asked

"Silverlight didn't want you to know till the time was right… and to make sure Sombra couldn't find you…" Luna replied

Midnight Moon looked at her tears falling out of her eyes "You know… you know what I just experienced?" she asked

"I do… When I found you I saw Silverlight… she told me that on the 1000th year of the banishment the Unicorn that told her what to do would help you discover who you are…" Luna replied

Midnight Moon looked away and lowered her head she just couldn't believe it "I-I need to be alone…" she said

"Ok Midnight…" Luna said then left the room

Midnight looked at the moon in her thoughts and wondered what she was meant to do and what she was.

**Me: Yes Midnight Moon is the Princess of the Moon Silverlight's Daughter she must find out why Sombra is after the Moon Kingdom and herself when is going to happen to her... wait and see please review and fav**


	8. Chapter 8

Mares of the Night

A Black Pegasus Pony

For the past few days Midnight Moon had been trying to figure out how she was to free the Moon Kingdom and keeping away from Sombra she feared that he might come for her, tho she remembered he was banished but she still feared the worst for herself, her mother and her kingdom. She walked out of Canterlot to get away from it for a minute tho Luna didn't want her to go but she did anyway she sent one of her guards to watch over her, Midnight Moon walked into the everfree forest she came up to the place she was found my Luna as a filly she still wondered why her mother sent her away she laid down on the grass and sighed _What am I meant to do?_ She asked herself

She stayed like this for a while she was in tears she never saw anything come up behind her but the guard did he run to her and tackled it Pony behind her Midnight was in shock she looked at them "Midnight Moon run get back to Canterlot!" he said

Midnight didn't think about it she got up and ran she ran for her life she spread her wings out and took flight trying to get to Canterlot but as she did she was tackled to the ground she tried to get up but she couldn't "Nice try little Alicorn…" a voice said above her

Midnight didn't recognize the voice "W-what are you doing to me?" she asked

The Pegasus pony tied and rope around her wings so she couldn't fly away "Some pony has questions he wants to ask you…" he replied in a whisper

But just as he tried to tied up her body she got up and bucked him off her body she glared at the Pony he was a dark gray Pegasus pony his eyes were light green "I don't think so…" she said

Pegasus looked at her and glared Midnight used her magic to brake the rope around her and she took flight again flying really fast "You're not getting away!" she heared the Pegasus shout

Midnight Moon never looked back she just flew fast as she could, then the Pegasus was hit and knocked out of the sky Midnight stopped and looked to see a Black Pegasus pony she had long black and crimson mane the one part on her wings were Crimson and there was a Crimson Crescent Moon with a Crimson star on top of that it was her cutie mark Midnight know the pony and why she glad to see her "Crimson Moon… I am glad you got here…" Midnight said

Crimson Moon looked at her "Come on we should get you to Luna and Celestia." She said

Midnight nodded they both flew to Canterlot, the two Ponies got to the castle Luna was there as they landed she embraced Midnight right away "I'm so glad you're ok…" she said

Midnight embraced her back "I'm glad yo had the guard with me…" she replied

Luna pulled away then looked at Crimson Moon "Thank you Crimson for getting her back here." She said

Crimson Moon bowed to her "It's no problem Princess." She replied

Luna smiled then looked at Midnight "Come on we should get inside." She said

Midnight nodded then she looked at Crimson Luna walked inside "Thank you again Crimson…" she said

"Midnight… I think it might be best that you stay with Luna…" Crimson replied

Midnight looked at her funny "What do you mean?" she asked

"For the past few days… a dark area has been around you… and a place far from here I'm just saying you best be careful." Crimson replied

"Ok… I well… and you be careful." Midnight said

The two ponies hugged each other than Crimson Moon pulled away and took flight Midnight, walked into the castle she walked into Luna's chambers to find her there a little scared "Luna?" Midnight asked

Luna looked at her "Midnight…" she replied

Midnight walked to her she sat down then lowered her head "Luna I must ask… why did you ask the guard to follow me?" she asked

Luna looked away she sighed "You're not safe anymore Midnight…" Luna replied

Midnight looked at her funny "What do you mean?" she asked

Luna looked at her "Celestia and I… just received ward that…"

"What? What did you receive?"

Luna took a deep breath then looked at her "Sombra is back…" she replied

Midnight's eyes widened and she backed away "W-what?" she asked

"That's not the worst part of it… he somehow knows Silverlight didn't send you to the Moon…" Luna replied

Midnight froze in fear "H-he does?" she asked

"That is why I sent the guard just in case any pony was sent to find you… I'm glad I did too." Luna replied

Midnight was scared now he would come to find her she had to keep out of his sight "What do I do?" she asked

"You must find your home Midnight… you must free your kingdom without Silverlight to help you he well force you to be his…" Luna replied

Midnight's eyes widened to that to Luna saying that "H-he want m-me to b-be his…?" she asked

Luna nodded she moved her face to her ear "I can tell you where you must go but as you do take Crimson with you she can help protect you from Sombra." She whispered

Midnight looked into her eyes as she pulled away "Ok Luna… I get her help." She replied

Luna whispered to her where she need to go then she looked at her "Now go you haven't must time before he finds you…" Luna said

Midnight nodded and she headed out to Ponyville to Find Crimson Moon.

**Me: Ok sorry for the delay on this and I needed to get my Pegasus OC Crimson Moon into this she is Midnight's Best Friend and Rainbow's Sister :P I hope you like this and look forward to the next chapter :)... please review and fav**


	9. Chapter 9

Mares of the Night

Fate of Midnight

Midnight Moon have flown to Ponyville to find Crimson Moon she had gotten to a house that was a cloud she landed and knocked on the door she waited, about 2 minutes later it opened Rainbow Dash looked at her "Midnight Moon?" she asked

Midnight looked at her "Hay Rainbow… is Crimson here?" she asked

Then Crimson Moon came into view she looked at Midnight funny "Midnight… I thought-." She said

"I need your help Crimson." Midnight replied

"Come in Midnight." Rainbow said

Midnight Moon got in and she moved to the living room Crimson was confused to this "What do you need me for?" she asked

Midnight looked at her Crimson know her looks well and this one… she had never seen her look so scared in her whole life before "Midnight what is wrong?" Rainbow asked

Midnight took a deep breath "I just found out that Sombra is back!" she replied

"What but he exploded!" Rainbow Dash replied

"He somehow escaped that Rainbow." Midnight replied as he lowered her head

"Midnight why are you so scared?" Crimson asked

Midnight closed her eyes "Luna told me… if I don't get to the other side of the everfree forest… He will find me." She replied

"Ok what is the-?" Rainbow asked

"I'm a princess of a kingdom that my mother banished a thousand years ago to keep it away from Sombra." Midnight replied

Crimson Moon and Rainbow Dash's eyes widened to that "What? I thought he was only after the Crystal Empire…" Rainbow said

"He tried to take a different kingdom before the Crystal Empire and I'm the only one that can free it…" Midnight replied

"But if he finds you… what will happen to you?" Crimson asked

"I rather not say all I need is you to help me get there and help keep Sombra away from me." Midnight replied

Crimson Moon moved to her she placed her hoof on her shoulder Midnight looked at her "I'll help you Midnight." She said

Midnight's eyes lit up to that "Midnight I can too and so can the others." Rainbow replied

Midnight looked at her "Ok… tell every pony to go to the everfree forest-." She said

"Midnight and I well be there… waiting." Crimson Moon replied

Rainbow Dash nodded and she left to get her friends while Midnight and Crimson went to the forest once they got there they waited for the mane six get there Midnight looked at Crimson "You ok?" she asked

Crimson sighed "I'm just trying to figure this out it's just… what would King Sombra want with you?" she asked

Midnight looked away and closed her eyes "You do know right?" Crimson asked

Midnight looked at her "I do, I just… can't say it…" she replied

Crimson Moon just looked at her about 3 minutes went by and Rainbow came flying in Twilight and the other ponies came soon after Midnight got up as they did "Midnight Moon… its night to see you again." Twilight said

Midnight Moon smiled but it faded away "Ok I do not know how much time we have, but we must move as soon as we can…" she replied

"We are here to help Midnight let's get going…" Applejack said

They all nodded and headed out into the forest, it was taking them a while to get through the forest and the longer it was the more Midnight was getting tense she was getting really scared that he will find her they were about half-why through when Midnight stopped dead "Midnight?" Twilight asked

Suddenly she fell to the ground Crimson went to her side it looked like Midnight was trying to fight something in her mind it confused them then a dark chuckle was head Midnight opened her eyes and she saw a figure in the shadows "N-no…" she cried

Crimson and the Mane six huddled around Midnight as the figure stepped out they all glared at him "Sombra…" they all said

He had a grin on his face "At long last Midnight Moon… I have found you…" he said

Midnight closed her eyes and looked away trying to fight his spell, Crimson Moon get between him and Midnight "You well not have her Sombra." She said

Sombra smirked and looked down "You can think that all you like *looks at them* but you can't stop me…" she replied

Midnight struggled to get on her feet she still tried to fight his magic she glared at him "Ah you have your mother's eyes….. How pretty…" Sombra said

"Get out of my head!"

"Hmm sorry not happening…"

Midnight pinned her ears back to the pain his magic was causing her "You are strong… just like Silverlight… I picked the right pony…" Sombra grinned

Midnight glared at him when he said that "What are you talking about?" Rainbow asked

"Oh… you never told them…?" he asked

"Told us what?" Twilight asked

Sombra grinned again as he started to circle the ponies "What I have planned for her…" he replied

"You'll never get her Sombra…" Twilight spat

"Again you can't stop me… she WILL be mine!" he shouted

That's when Crimson's eyes widened she knew then why he wanted her for, she whispered to her sister she nodded and took flight the others looked at her "Rainbow… what are you doing?" Pickie Pie asked

Then Rainbow started to fly in a circle around them making it hard for Sombra to see them he growled "NOW!" Rainbow shouted

Crimson Moon the grabbed Midnight and lift her out of the area the others ran into the trees once they were Rainbow stopped once it cleared Sombra couldn't see any pony he growled he knew where they were heading he started to head that way, meantime Crimson and Midnight were flying over the forest Rainbow Dash was not far from them "Midnight why didn't you just tel me that he was going to make you his if he got you?" Crimson asked

Midnight didn't answer her she had tears falling down her face they landed on the other side of the forest to a large field "Midnight… please answer me…" Crimson continued

Midnight closed her eyes and more tears fell down to the others finally got to them "Midnight PLEASE!" Crimson cried

"I couldn't crimson… I just couldn't." Midnight replied

Crimson Moon just looked at her "Why?" she asked

"Crimson leave her alone she didn't want to tell us ok…" Twilight replied

Crimson Moon looked at her then back at Midnight but she was walking away from them "MIDNIGHT!" Crimson called

They ran after her but Midnight got away she wanted to be alone for a minute she sat down and rested against the tree she was crying she couldn't believe he found her that easily and she had to try to get to her kingdom before he did again she got up and headed back to the others as she was she didn't notice the figure not too far from her. She walked out for them to see her they felt relieved to and they moved towards her but they soon stopped to see the shadows behind her "Midnight… LOOK OUT!" Crimson called

Midnight looked at her then looked behind her eyes widened in fear and she bolted trying to get away running as fast as she could spreading her wing and lifting into the air, crimson did the same as did Rainbow trying to get to her. Midnight tried to fly as fast as she could but the shadow had grabbed a hold of her leg she cried and tried to try to fight her why free but it was surrounding her to fast for her to fight "Midnight grab my hoof!" Crimson cried

Midnight reached out to her trying to grab her hoof but she was out of reach she started to cry "Crimson… Help me!" she cried

A dark chuckle was heared within the shadows as it pulled Midnight into it more Crimson tried to get to her she finally grabbed Midnight and started to pull her out but she was not strong enough Rainbow tried as well but it was not working they pulled with all their strength but they lost the hold and were flung to the ground Midnight screamed their names as she disappeared into shadows and it itself disappeared as well Crimson got up and looked to where it used to be tear were falling down her face… "I… I failed her…" she said lowly

"Crimson…" Rainbow asked

"I failed her I FAILED MIDNIGHT!" Crimson cried

Twilight walked to them and tried to comfort her "It'll be ok we'll get her back…" she said

Crimson cowered into her crying she never replied to her she just cried and cried blaming herself for this they eventually headed away from there to get to Canterlot.

**Me: I no... Sombra's got Midnight... this is bad and how did he find them so fast? see what happens next well Midnight Escape? or well she become Sombra's queen... wait and see :P please review and fav**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a warning some of this chamber get onto the sexual side so please try not to read it is not 18+**

Mares of the Night

You Well Be Mine!

After Midnight was completely trapped in the shadows she had curled herself up and in a tight ball crying Sombra had her now and he didn't know if she could escape this she had to, to get her kingdom back into Equestria she didn't know what Sombra's full plans were for her but she really didn't want to think about it she cried for hours she heared Sombra talk every now and then but she tried to ignore him not wanting to listen or hear his voice, Midnight stayed in her ball for a long time then she felt something clamp around her neck she opened her eyes and looked to see a metal caller and it was connected to a chain she followed where the chain went and she saw armored hooves she panicked and slowly looked up into his face she lowered her ears in fear "Finally going to look at me now?" he asked with a grin on his face

She didn't answer him she turned her head away not wanting to look at him any longer "Oh come now… there is no need to be like that…" he continue as he moved to her face

"G-go away!" she cried

Sombra then grabbed her muzzle and pulled her face to make her look at him "I don't think so my little Midnight…" he replied

Midnight didn't like him saying her name like that she pulled her face away from him "Don't!" she growled

Sombra didn't like the way she was talking to him he suddenly pushed her onto her back and pinned her down Midnight's face showed fear and her eyes widened in fear "You don't talk to me in that tone Midnight Moon!" he growled "You are mine now!"

That is what Midnight feared "N-no… I'm not…" she cried and tried to fight him off her

Sombra growled to that and he pushed onto her arms hard making her cry out in pain "Yes you are… you'll never escape me!" he growled

Midnight closed her eyes as tears of fear fell out of them she didn't know what was going to happen, then he got off and pulled on the chain around her neck "Get up!" he commanded

Midnight cried she couldn't move her body very well, he pulled on the chain again she clenched her teeth together "I said get up!" he commanded again

She cried again and slowly got on her hooves trying not to fall her ears still flat on her head, she kept her head down not looking at him he then started to move pulling her with him one tug made her follow him the shadows around them disappeared reviling a large castle Midnight looked around it looked like the castle was made of black crystals the path to it was dark red and blue the area as surrounded by snow Midnight did know that when the Crystal Empire was banished the whole place was an endless winter, Sombra pulled her into the castle she looked around again but as she was Sombra had roughly pulled on the chain she almost fell on her face a few times she lowered her head and continued to follow him she didn't know where he was taking her they walked for a while before he got to a door he stopped and used his magic to open it Midnight's ear were pinned further to her head this was a sigh that she would be able to open the door only he could, once it was open he pulled her inside of it this time Midnight tried to fight pulling back as he pulled on her he growled to this "Don't make me pull harder Midnight." He said

She didn't answer him she just continued to pull back "You asked for it." Sombra continued

He pulled on the chain so hard that she had lost her balance fell into the room and she landed on her side Sombra dropped the chain moved to the door and closed it Midnight cried that caused her a lot of pain it rushed through her body "Do that again and more pain well be affected on you Midnight…" Sombra said

Midnight looked away from him tears fell down her face Sombra moved away from her and used his magic again to light the room up a little, the light made Midnight look around the room was dark but she could see what it was a dark shade of blue of the walls there were black crystals here and there, Sombra made the metal caller come off and he left the room Midnight watched him she got up and tried to get out but he had closed the door on her "NO!" she cried

"Until you accept being my queen Midnight, you'll never leave that room." Sombra replied as he left the area

Midnight was not liking this she tried to use her magic but she couldn't get the door open she then tried to force it open by bucking at it but nothing she cried laying down on ground sobbing she was trapped here forced to live in a dark castle with a pony she was afraid of, she didn't know what was going to happen to her next but she was not liking this at all. She looked to the wall on the other side of her to see a bed she slowly got up and got into it and she rested on it closing her eyes as tears fell from them. _Luna… please help me…_ she thought

Meantime Sombra had got to this throne he used his dark magic like having a camera in the room he left Midnight in he saw that she was on the bed he sighed to see her like that but he didn't really care he had her now after looking and waiting for a thousand years to have her now he felt that he was in power for she was his key to getting the Moon Kingdom, she was going to help him even if he had to use torture to make it happen he continued to watch Midnight in the room he sighed._ You well be mine_. He thought

He was planning on making her his tonight so that is she would scream or call for help she wouldn't be heared he was looking forward to it and he couldn't wait to finally have a queen he could call his own. Back in the room Midnight was still crying fear was all over her body she knew that he was going to try to make her be his not too far in the future she was scared for her life she wanted to just get away from here and get to her mother to free her kingdom, every once in a while she would try to break the door down but again it was not working she kept trying tho she didn't want to be here any longer, she had to find why to get out of her before she became Sombra's 'play' thing but nothing was working she laid back on the bed she fell asleep after a while but she could still hear everything around her. She knew that night had come and she feared what was going to happen she heared the door opening, Midnight tighten her ball and used her mane to try covering herself from him, Sombra closed the door behind him he looked at her and sighed he removed her armor and cape but not his crown he moved to her and he climbed into it holding her closed and getting her out of her ball Midnight cried as he did this he moved his face to her ear nibbling on it making her let out a sweet moan she tried to stop herself from moaning but she couldn't help it "Shhhh…" he whispered into her ear

Midnight was feeling really uncomfortable like this, he then started to take her horseshoes of her she was starting to panic "N-no…" she whimpered

Midnight pleaded for him to stop but he was not stopping he took her shoes off, then her chest caller that was when she realized that he was going to force her no matter how hard she would try to fight him, he was going to do it. Midnight cried for help but nothing was coming, Sombra then laid her down on her back and got on top of her, Midnight cried as he did this she closed her eyes and looked away Sombra looked at her and grinned "I hope your ready my little Midnight…" he whispered into her ear

Midnight whimpered in replay just as he was about to continue the door was bursted open, Sombra quickly looked to see and beam force him off Midnight and held against the wall he growled in pain he opened his eyes to see Celestia using her magic to hold him there he growled at her "You!" he growled

Then Luna and Crimson came into the room Crimson just stared at Sombra while Luna get to Midnight Crimson then looked at her she grabbed Midnight's stuff and ran out Sombra then tried to fight the spell that was holding him to the wall he glared at Luna and his horn started to fill with his dark magic Celestia saw that and prevented it from being casted instead his magic left his horn "I don't think so!" she growled

Luna got Midnight up and she helped her out of the area once they did Celestia glared at Sombra and she cast a spell to knock him out he fell to the ground in pain and once he was out Celestia ran out with her sister and Crimson to get Midnight away from here, after about 6 hours Sombra got up he remembered that happened he growled in anger as he got up "I well have her… you'll never keep her from her fate!" he growled

He got his armor and cape back on and headed out to find them once again…

**Me: Wow too close for comfort... at least they got her away from him I do hope you like it and look forward to the next part... please review and fav**


	11. Chapter 11

Mares of the Night

You're Safe Now…

Luna, Celestia and Crimson Moon got Midnight Moon as far away from Sombra and his castle as they could, Midnight was still in shock that she was almost raped by him she was shaken to it. They landed and helped her calm down "Shh its ok Midnight you're save now." Luna said

Midnight closed her eyes and the mane six were moving to them "It's not over tho…" she replied lowly

Luna sighed she knew Midnight was right Celestia and Crimson got to them "That was too close… but I still don't fully understand what Sombra wants her for…" Crimson said

Luna didn't really understand it either but Midnight knew what it was "I do…" she replied

They looked at her funny Midnight moved away from them she couldn't turn to face them she sat down and lowered her head "All I know is what I told you Midnight…" Luna said

Midnight looked at her "I'm the only one that can get my mother's kingdom back in Equestria…" she replied

Luna looked away in though Celestia didn't know what they were revering to then Luna's eyes widened and looked at Midnight "You mean… you are his key…" she said

Celestia was confused so were the others but Midnight nodded "I'm Sombra's Key to get the Moon Kingdom in his control Silverlight well fall if she saw me in his control…" she replied

Celestia looked at Midnight to her saying that name "Silverlight?" she asked

Crimson and the others were still confused Luna looked at her "You remember Queen Silverlight?" she asked

"I thought she abounded Equestria and-." Celestia said

"Silverlight wanted it that why…" Luna replied and looked at Midnight "To protect Midnight."

"Wait WHAT?!" Celestia asked

"That is right Princess Celestia… I'm Silverlight's Daughter." Midnight replied

Celestia was in shock to that tho Crimson and the others was still confused "Ok what is the hay are you talking about?" Twilight asked

They all looked at her Luna sighed "Crimson, Twilight 1000 years ago there was another kingdom in Equestria it was known as the Moon Kingdom." She replied

"What I don't-." Twilight started to say

"It was hidden away from the world *looks at Midnight again* to protect its princess and the Kingdom." Luna continued

They all looked at Midnight Moon in shock "But what does Sombra want with it?" Twilight asked

Midnight looked away she really didn't want to think about it Luna sighed "The Moon Kingdom is a very powerful kingdom the ponies that lived there were ponies of the night… Silverlight their queen is Alicorn like Midnight, Celestia and I when the night was a blue moon Silverlight was the one that brought the bright blue light in the night." Luna continued "Sombra went after it for its power it was more powerful than the Crystal Empire's Crystal Heart its power comes from the Queen and the Princess of the kingdom…"

Twilight, Crimson and their friends were shocked to this "I… I never knew such power existed…" Twilight said

"But what happened to the kingdom? Why is Midnight Moon not with it now?" Rarity asked

Midnight sighed "I saw the visions of the past of that day… my mother was told the only way to save the kingdom then was to send me away and banish the kingdom for 1000 years, I and I only back bring it back." She replied

"Then what are we doing here? Let's get to the Moon Kingdom and bring it back into Equestria." Applejack said

Luna looked up the night was coming fast she had to raise the moon soon "Come follow me." She said

Luna ran off they all followed her, Luna ran ahead so that they all could see her as she ran they were getting close to where they needed to be. Far from them in an invisible dome was a large kingdom of white, silver and light blue it was sparkling brightly like it had been for years and years inside of a large castle was a white Alicorn waiting for the right time "Soon my daughter… soon we will meet again." She said with a smile of her face

It was Queen Silverlight she had been watching over her daughter for 1000 years she never broke her promise she gave Midnight Moon before sending her away she missed her so much she looked out the window and got up moving to it once she got to the balcony she looked beyond the barrier she created 1000 years ago she had been ruling over it like it was not hidden away for this amount of time but every pony and herself had to adjust it the first few months of it they got used to it. "Soon we will rejoin the world." She said

But she knew that Sombra was onto them she was outraged that he found Midnight so easily and she knew that he was coming here to get her and the Kingdom she then flew out of the castle and to the edge of the barrier and she waited for them to come.

**Me: Wow sorry for the wait of this but here it is I know it's really short but I hope you like it :) please review and fav**


	12. Chapter 12

Mares of the Night

Reunited

The group had followed Luna for a long time till they came to a large meadow Celestia and the mane six were confused to this but Midnight and Luna were not they both could see it was an illusion of a large dome, Midnight looked at Luna and she looked at her "Go on…" she said

Midnight then looked at the others before she moved forward but they were unaware of the shadows not far from them spying on them._ Yes come on…_ he thought

Sombra had followed them but he kept his distance Midnight then walked to the barrier and when she was in front of it she could see the Kingdom on the other side but she didn't looked around cause she then looked into a pair of eyes and they were looking at her Midnight took a deep breath before she looked down she moved her hoof into the barrier it went through it she then closed her eyes and walked through "MIDNIGHT!" Crimson cried as she saw her disappear

Crimson tried to run to her but Luna stopped her "She's alright crimson." She said

The others were not too sure about this, inside Midnight stood there her eyes still closed she heared some pony walk to her then she felt the other place their hoof on her shoulder Midnight opened her eyes and looked up into a familiar face once she did she remembered who it was every pony around them looked at Midnight in shock the white Alicorn smiled at her "Welcome home Midnight Moon." She said

Midnight had tears falling down her face and she went into her mother sobbing happily Silverlight smiled as tears came to her eyes and she hugged Midnight "Shh its ok my daughter." She whispered

Soon every pony came to them to welcome Midnight she was in shock to the beauty of the place she loved it "It has been to long my daughter… but that does not matter now." Silverlight continued

They remained there for a while before they looked into each other's eyes "It's time to release the kingdom Midnight… and we must do it now…" Silverlight continued

Midnight nodded Silverlight smiled she then looked up "He's here…" she whispered

Midnight knew exactly who she was meaning she looked to see the shadows not far from her friends and the barrier, just outside of it the group looked to see the shadow's and they readied themselves "How the-?" Celestia asked

Sombra let out a dark chuckle as she started to surround the dome and the ponies, Princess Celestia's horn began to glow she fired a beam at him but he quickly moved out of the why "Nice try." Sombra said

"How did you even find us?" Pinkie asked

"I knew exactly where you were heading… it wasn't really hard to figure it out…" Sombra replied

"Well you're too late-!" Luna growled

"Who said I wanted to get her before she entered the kingdom?" Sombra asked

Luna's eyes soon widened to that she knew what he meant to that she slowly backed away "And you know exactly what I mean… Princess Luna…" Sombra continued

Luna was about to say something when a sound was heared from behind her they all looked Sombra was grinning "Yes!" he said

The magical barrier then fell reviling the kingdom Crimson, Twilight and her friends were amazed to the beauty but that was not all that caught their attraction it was Midnight be she was not alone a pure white Alicorn was with her and she glared at Sombra "Long time no see Silverlight!" he growled

Midnight glared as well she had no fear towards him now he was shocked to it. Luna, Celestia, Crimson moon, Twilight and their friends moved into the kingdom "You never got this kingdom in the past and you'll never get it now!" Midnight growled

Sombra let lose a growl and was ready to charge it but Silverlight and Midnight took each other into embrace and a ring of light shot out around them only hurting Sombra as he was charging he fell to the ground he glared "No it can't be…" he said lowly

"You well never harm me, my kingdom or my family Sombra not as long as we stand together and you well never defeat us!" Midnight Moon said this time all of the ponies got together sending another but stronger ring of light Sombra growled and tried to hold his grounded as it continued to hit him over and over till finally he lost it hold and was shot away from them and into the everfree forest the area around the ponies disappeared Silverlight pulled away from their embrace and looked at her daughter Midnight looked at her "It's not over tho… is it?" she asked

Silverlight sighed "Sadly not… but we will be ready." She replied

Midnight smiled then they all walked into the castle, Silverlight took Midnight to the room where she was born she watched as she looked around Silverlight smiled to see her daughter so happy but suddenly she felt something in her body that made her stop smiling she looked down Midnight turned to her "Mom? You ok?" she asked

Silverlight looked back at her she smiled again and moved to her "It's nothing, your home now and that's what matters." She replied

Midnight smiled as she hugged her mother Silverlight hugged back holding her tightly as she began to think of the feeling that just came to her. _It can't be true…_ she thought

Silverlight then pushed the thought to the back of her mind and stayed with her daughter for the night.

**Me: Well the Moon Kingdom in back in Equestria and Sombra can't withstand the power of Silverlight and Midnight Moon but why did Silverlight feel that she is hiding from her daughter? find out please review and fav**


	13. Chapter 13

Mares of the Night

The Moon Kingdom's History

Silverlight was on the balcony of her castle looking at the bright blue moon she couldn't get the feeling out of her mind she knew something was not right an ancient feeling she thought she would never feel she remembered words from a few ponies that are long gone now but she never wanted to believe it was happening now "Silverlight?"

Silverlight come from her thoughts and looked to see Princess Luna "Luna…" she replied

Luna walked to her "Silverlight… is something wrong?" she asked

Silverlight looked away again and sighed "Silverlight please tell me… what is wrong." Luna continued

Silverlight got up and moved away from the balcony to her chambers Luna followed her Silverlight stopped in front of her dresser she looked at a picture she used her magic to pick it up and look at it Luna looked at her she could tell she was upset about something in the picture she took a better look at it she was confused to it, it was a picture of two ponies one was Silverlight but her mane and tail in the picture didn't have all of the shades of blue like it does now and the other Luna had no idea who is was it was a Black Alicorn with red eyes and the cuties mark was something she never saw before in her life "Silverlight… who is that with you?" Luna asked

Silverlight didn't take her eyes of off the picture it had brought back memories to her about that pony tears started to fall from her eyes "Somepony who is long gone and forgotten… but not by me." Silverlight replied

"What is her name?" Luna asked

Silverlight put the picture back on the dresser and looked at Luna "I rather not say…" she replied

Luna just looked at her Silverlight moved away from the dresser "Silverlight I need to ask… why did you send Midnight to me and banish the kingdom?" Luna asked

Silverlight stopped and looked at her "To keep it away from Sombra and to keep is from falling… again." She replied trying to whisper the last part

Luna looked at her funny she heared that last part of Silverlight's words "Again?" she asked

Silverlight looked at her "Luna… I have to tell you something…" she replied

"Ok…" Luna said

Silverlight turned to her and sat down "There is thinks about me and the kingdom you don't know about…" she replied

"I see." Luna said

Silverlight looked down at her cutie mark that made Luna confused to that she was doing "Midnight and I are not like you and Celestia." Silverlight said

"Sorry?" she asked

Silverlight looked at her "We are a rare kind of Alicorn Luna… like you we can't die but Midnight and I can't be killed by any pony… only a creature like Discord can do that to us…" she replied

Luna looked at her funny "What?" she asked

"My kind is born without cutie marks we are born into our destinies and I was born over 20,000 years ago… I knew your mother and father…" Silverlight replied

"But how is that-?" Luna asked

"Luna Your mother and father had found me and…" Silverlight paused "And too me in."

Luna was in shock to this "but what does this really have to do with this kingdom falling?" she asked

Silverlight closed her eyes and took a deep breath "A long time ago before I became queen of this kingdom… it was ruled by a dark Alicorn…" she replied

Luna looked at her funny "This Alicorn was like me… born into her destiny but she became one of Equestria's most feared ponies." Silverlight continued

"How so?" Luna asked

Silverlight looked at her "She was the first pony in all of Equestria to ever use Dark magic." She replied

Luna's eyes widened to that "I thought Sombra was the only one." She said

Silverlight shook her head "No he founded the dark magic from learning about her." Silverlight replied

"How do you know?" Luna asked

Silverlight looked at her "She was close to me before she started using dark magic *looks at the picture* and it hurt me the most to see her fall from grace." She replied

Luna looked at the picture again and it dawned on her "That Alicorn in the picture *looks at Silverlight* was that her before?" she asked

Silverlight looked at her "Yes… she was really close to me… but I really don't want to talk more about her… or her defeat." She replied

Luna looked down "So I guess… because of her you didn't want the kingdom falling under the control of a pony like her again?" She asked

Silverlight nodded and looked out the window looking out into the everfree forest meanwhile far from the kingdom on a ledge was a was a black Alicorn all the way up her legs was purple fire around her red eyes were surrounded by purple fire detailing her mane and tail were like black and purple fire in her eyes was light purple smoke "I have returned Silverlight... and I well take what belongs to me..." she said

Then the Alicorn turned back into the forest and takes flight.

**Me: Well there is a little bit of history on the Moon kingdom a dark Alicorn had ruled over the kingdom and she was just like Sombra but more powerful and she has returned I really hope you like this :) please review and fav**


	14. Chapter 14

Mares of the Night

Mare of the Dark

Deep within the everfree forest was Sombra had barely escaped another full defeat he was walking through forest he couldn't just turn into his shadows and get home he was that badly hurt "I'll get them for this!" he growled lowly

He was determined to have the Moon kingdom and Midnight Moon, he was trying to find a way to get them when suddenly the world began to shack like crazy. Sombra held his ground till it stopped he had no idea what happened, then he saw a shadow of what looked like an Alicorn he looked up to see it fly really fast and heading into a cave he just looked at this funny "What in Equestria?" he asked

Sombra then slowly moved towards to the cave he looked into it and saw nothing like nothing came into it but he entered the cave slowly trying to make sure that he was not making too much noise he continued to walk through the cave suddenly he spotted something he stopped and looked he could sort of see a figure in the shadows he could tell it was an Alicorn slowly the Alicorn opened its eyes and looked at him it had bright red eyes Sombra was confused to this then he was suddenly trapped in a black crystal prison he knew this spell for he has cast it before "You dare come near me?" he heared the Alicorn ask

He tried to look at her but the prison walls were blocking him from seeing her "And I thought ponies like you would know who and what I am by now." She continued

"What are you talking about?" Sombra asked

The prison around him suddenly fell and it reviled her his eyes widened she was glaring at him "You really think I'm stupid?" she asked

"N-no…" he replied

The Alicorn looked at him curiously "I guess you know me now?" she asked

Sombra didn't think about this before he suddenly kneeled to her to with it took her by surprise "I'm so sorry Lady Sinestra." He said

Sinestra just looked at him "You do know me then." She replied

Sombra got up and he used his magic to show her and her eyes widened to him using dark magic but it also made her happy "I know a lot of stuff about you…" he said

"I see you know of dark magic… and I think I know where from…" Sinestra replied

Sombra looked up at her "The tails told about your time in the land but nothing after…" he said

Sinestra let lose a growl and moved away "They feared that I might return." She replied

"Who?" Sombra asked

Sinestra turned her head to him "Lunesta and Solaris." She replied

Sombra's eyes widened "Luna and Celestia's parents…" he said lowly

Sinestra turned herself to him "Luna and Celestia?" she asked

"You don't know them?" he asked

Sinestra for looked at him "They are the daughters of Lunesta and Solaris." Sombra continued

Sinestra looked away from him in thought she and she let lose another growl "Even for 20,000 years their blood still roams Equestria!?" she growled

Sombra was taken back to that "20,000 years?" he asked

Sinestra moved away her magic was coming out of her horn because of her anger but then she had collapsed to the ground Sombra then moved fast to her "Lady Sinestra?" he asked

She got up again and shook her body "It's been so long since I used my magic… and my wings." She replied

Sombra looked at her "Sinestra… I have a place that you can be in…" he said

Sinestra looked at him "A castle to be exact." Sombra continued

"Alright…" she replied

Sombra then helped her out of the cave and escorted her to his castle Sinestra was really surprised that this pony was helping her without her having to make it happen she was grateful for it, it took them a while but they finally got yo his castle Sinestra looked around she was amazed at it she knew that he made it with his magic he escorted her into the castle and to a set of large double doors "Here we are *looks at her* make yourself at home." He said

"I well *looks at him* thank you… Sombra." Sinestra replied

He looked at her "Y-you know my name?" he asked

"I do…" she replied then walked into the room

Sombra was surprised but he didn't let it get to him and he left the area, Sinestra was fully inside the room she looked around it was nice but she thought it needed a little more of her touches so she closed her eyes and started to use her magic to change the room a little once she was gone she opened her eyes and looked at her work she smiled it looked like more like a queen's chamber which is what she wanted she wanted to the bed and laid on it falling asleep.

**Me: Finally got Sinestra to meet Sombra you can see he was surprised to actually be face to face with her I really, REALLY hope you like it :) please review and fav**


	15. Chapter 15

Mares of the Night

The Black Alicorn

It had been about 3 weeks since Midnight Moon brought her kingdom back into Equestria she was with her mother now too, but something was not right she had noticed that something was troubling her mother and that she was trying to keep her safe but Silverlight was not telling her why she didn't understand it, at first she thought it was because that she was with her once again but it seemed off. Midnight was just outside of the kingdom thinking to herself on what is going to happened now Luna, Celestia, Crimson Moon, Twilight and her friends let back to Canterlot and Ponyville for they were not needed in the moon kingdom now.

But Sombra had not been seen in 3 weeks Midnight Moon was a little nervous about it she knew that he was just preparing to attack and try taking the Kingdom and her, she feared of what could happen to her. She got up and started to head back into her kingdom when she suddenly was tackled to the ground she tried to scream but her muzzle was bound and something held her down she whimpered and tried to fight "No point in fighting little Alicorn princess."

Midnight's eyes widened she recognised the voice as the Pegasus pony that tried to get her before he forced her up "This time you well be coming with me." He continued

Midnight tried to fight but her bonds were way too strong for her "You are not escaping this time Midnight." He said

Midnight moon whimpered again. _This can't be good._ She thought

The Pegasus pony started to drag her away into the everfree forest Midnight Moon struggled against him trying so hard to fight but he was too strong for her, Midnight Moon fought for hours but she couldn't break free from this pony for a while she never noticed where she was going til "Opened the Gates!"

Midnight looked up and her eyes widened. _Oh no…_ she thought

She recognised this place it was Sombra's Castle she tried even harder to get free but again she couldn't she was dragged all the way to the castle suddenly the pony stopped Midnight didn't know why but she didn't like it. "Well, well, well you finally get it right." An all too familiar voice said

Midnight looked away and shut her eyes "I said I would get her King Sombra… and here she is." The pony replied

Sombra moved right to Midnight and once he did he slowly lifted her face she clutched her teeth together and kept her eyes shut she lowered her ears as she heared the chain being passed to Sombra, once the Pegasus pony was gone Sombra began to pull on Midnight's chain she cried and tried to fight him but he was too strong for her tears were falling down her face "NO please let me go… Sombra please!" she cried

Sombra looked at her and Growled "Not on my watch!" he growled at her

Midnight continued to fight but it was not working as she was being dragged through the palace she felt that somepony was looking at her curious she looked to see a Black Alicorn Midnight looked at her and something in her eye happened between them and the Black Alicorn's eyes Widened "It's can't be." She said

Midnight Moon was confused to this but never took her eyes off her, Sombra looked at the Black Alicorn and roughly pulled on the Midnight's chain which made her fall to the ground she cried in pain. _Will it ever end?_ She asked herself

Midnight got up slowly and just as she did Sombra pulled on the chain again Midnight eventually have up and just followed Sombra to where he was taking her, once they got there he his magic to open the door and he pulled Midnight into the Cell tho she didn't fight him he then took the chain off her and he left the cell closing it leaving Midnight alone in the Cell, she walked to the bed and laid on it crying "Please make it end!" she cried

Midnight had cried in the Cell for what seemed like days but it was only Hours she heared Sombra's Voice outside of the Cell she cowered as she heared the cell door opening Midnight continued to cry she feared of what was going to happen "Please… please just leave me alone…" she whimpered

But she didn't get a response right away she saw a purple glow in the Shadows she looked and she stared fearfully into the eyes of the Black Alicorn "W-who are you?" Midnight asked

The Black Alicorn stepped out of the Shadows looking right at Midnight "I am somepony that was long forgotten…" she replied

"I… I don't know anypony like t-that…" Midnight said

Midnight looked at the Alicorn her main coat color was black but her legs, edge of her wings and around her eyes were like Fire purple, her mane and Tail were like black Fire with little bit of purple in it she got to look at her Cutie Mark to witch it confused Midnight it was a Purple fire ball the Alicorn just looked at her and she could tell she was examining her body "Tell me your name…" she said

Midnight Hesitated but she replied to her "M-Midnight… Princess Midnight Moon."

"Princess Hm?" the Alicorn asked

"Y-yes…" Midnight replied

"Where are you from?" the Alicorn asked

Midnight looked away from her she didn't really want to replay to that and it seemed the Alicorn "Come now don't be shy…" she said

"I… I shouldn't… my mother would not like it." Midnight replied

This really got the Alicorn's attention "Your mother? Who is your mother?" she asked

Midnight looked at her "You don't know?" she asked "Everypony knows my mother…"

"Well is seems I do not… tell me who she is?" the Alicorn asked

Midnight lowered her ear before she replied "Q-Queen Silverlight."

The Alicorn's eyes widened in shock and anger she back away from her "Silverlight?!" she growled

Midnight just stared at her the Alicorn moved away "Now I know why your eyes seemed familiar to me!" she growled again

"W-what?" Midnight asked

Sinestra looked at her and her anger towards Silverlight began to show in her eyes as light purple mist slowly appeared in them Midnight's eyes widened in fear to relive what she was using she couldn't believe it "Y-your using dark Magic?" she asked

Sinestra turned to her "It's all I have even known to use Midnight… and if it was not for your mother… I wouldn't feel anger towards her." She replied

"W-what did my mother ever do to you?" Midnight asked

Sinestra just looked at her "She betrayed me *looks away* She took what should be mine and betrays me!" she growled

Midnight was in shock to that "W-What?" she asked

Sinestra looked at her "I am Lady Sinestra I am the first Alicorn in all of Equestria to use Dark Magic and the former ruler of the Moon Kingdom…" she growled

Midnight Moon was in shock to that, Sinestra slowly moved closer to her "I well have it back Midnight… and your mother will pay for imprisoning me." Sinestra continued before she turned to leave

Midnight was still in shock to all of this "Or…" Sinestra said

Midnight looked at her as she came close to her again "Or I can use you as bait." She grinned

Midnight's eyes widened and she pulled away from her "N-no!" she cried

Sinestra used her magic to pull Midnight's face to make her look at her "I don't think you well have a choice Midnight Moon…" she replied

Midnight lowered her ears again Sinestra pulled away and began to leave "I well have what belongs to me Midnight either you, Silverlight or those pesky sun and Moon Princesses well stop me." Sinestra continued

Once she was gone Midnight Moon was in shock and fear to what was going to happen to her and her mother she laid on the bed once again closed her eyes as tears began to fall from them…

**Me: Yep Midnight Moon had now met Sinestra and her first impression clearly states that she is Evil to the all, I am sorry that this took a while t get up I was struggling with it but I hope you like it :) please review and fav**


	16. Chapter 16

Mares of the Night

The Dark One

Queen Silverlight was panicking her daughter had gone missing and no pony had seen her she didn't know what was going on she had to find her before anything happened to her. "Oh Midnight where could you be?" she asked

"Silverlight."

Queen Silverlight looked to see Luna "Yes?" she asked

"This came just now…" Luna said

It was a note Silverlight took it and opened the note and she began to read it:

_Silverlight it has been to long since you have heared from me and I have something that belongs to you or should I say Some Pony…_

Silverlight's eyes widened "Midnight…" she said lowly

Luna's eyes widened to that Silverlight continued to read:

_If you want to get her back… come to the frozen north at my castle and we shall see who is better than the other… -King Sombra_

Queen Silverlight was stunned her magic faded and the note fell to the floor she was enraged to know Sombra had Midnight again, she looked at Luna "Get your sister and the others… we are going to Sombra's Castle!" she said

Luna nodded and headed out to Canterlot and Ponyville, Silverlight walked to the balcony and looked out she could see the frozen wastelands she growled "I well kill you for this Sombra!" she growled

Silverlight stood they for a while before she took flight and headed for the frozen wastelands, meantime Sinestra was watching her every move and so was Sombra "She took the bait." She said

Sombra looked at her "You do seem to have a lot more hatred towards Silverlight then I do…" Sombra replied

Sinestra turned her head to him "It is because I do Sombra… and you will see when the time comes…" she said

Sombra just grinned with her he was glad to finally meet a pony just like him and it to be Sinestra herself made him like it even more they both turned to the image on hearing Silverlight's voice in it "Silverlight we came has fast as we could." Celestia said

When Sinestra got to look at Celestia and Luna she growled she could see that they were indeed the daughters of her enemies "We have not must time who knows what Sombra is going to do to Midnight…" Crimson Moon said

Sinestra was a little curious to the little Black and red pegesi but she continued to watch the image with Sombra as the time went on the group got to Sombra's castle Silverlight was the first to enter the castle then they began to walk through the great hall in front of them was a stair case Silverlight stopped and narrowed her eyes as she glared at a Pony facing away from them Rainbow moved a little bit closer then Silverlight "Sombra!" she stated

Then they heared a laugh coming from the pony Silverlight looked at the pony funny she remembered the laugh but she shook her head this had to be Sombra he was the only dark pony left in Equestria right? The pony then lifted its head it's horn was seen and it was not Sombra's horn the more this was happening the More it Silverlight was starting to get scared then suddenly it opened it wings up the group gasped to that and Silverlight immediately recognized the pony she slowly backed away "No…" she said

Then the Pony turned its head towards the group seeing Silverlight with a scared look on her face she grinned to this she got onto all for hooves closed her wings but didn't stop looking at them, Silverlight was in shock to see her she didn't want to believe her eyes Luna was confused to this "Silverlight? What's wrong?" she asked

Silverlight couldn't answer her she just stared at the one she thought was gone "It's been a long time Silverlight." The black Alicorn said

"H-how?" Silverlight said

Sinestra then turned to the group but still looking right into Silverlight's eyes "You should of expected me to return Silverlight… after all… we are connected to one another." Sinestra grinned

The other ponies were confused to what was going on but Luna knew her friend was scared Sinestra slowly walked towards them "You well pay for what you did you me Silverlight…" she said

Celestia looked at her "Sinestra!" Silverlight said

Twilight and her friends looked at her "We happened years ago was to protect the kingdom from your reign of terror… you were once loved by all of us." She said in a sad tone

"That Sinestra is gone Silverlight you should know that you took me from my right as queen of the Moon Kingdom and had the help of those filthy Alicorns!" Sinestra growled

The rest of the ponies were still confused to all off this in and hidden away waiting to attack was Sombra he was shocked to what Sinestra was saying "I only did what was right Sinestra *tears falling down her face* I never wanted to do it!" she cried

"Tell that to some pony who cares, you are no longer close to me Silverlight I will never see you as my sister ever again!" she shouted

And that caught every pony off guard even Sombra, Silverlight closed her eyes and lowered her head "That is what I feared Sinestra… don't make me do this to you." She cried

"ENOUGH I have had it with you Silverlight you well DIE!" Sinestra shouted

Sinestra charged at Silverlight but she countered it with a shield "GO I'll keep her here go find Midnight!" Silverlight shouted

The group nodded and headed for away from the two Alicorns Sinestra glared at her sister and went to attack her again. _Follow them Sombra! I'll be fine here._ Sinestra said

Sombra nodded and went to follow them but he knew that they knew where Midnight was he went right to there, Luna was still in shock that Silverlight never told her she had a sister and see that she had turned evil she understood why she never told her they continued to the holding cells.

**Me: I am sorry about the delay of this story but here is the new chapter and I really, REALLY hope you like it :)**


	17. Author's Notes

**I am really sorry I have not been updating my stories like I want but it's a part of me part of my writer's block is because I get into one story and chapters come like crazy but then everything stops and for some reason I can't get back to the story sometimes it comes back and other did don't I Well try my best to get him done but right now Transformers Prime is stuck in my mind and I can't get Megatron out of my head and my transformers story is all I can think about right now again I will try to get them all done but it may take a while before it happens again sorry and I hope you enjoyed them**

**SoultheDragonPony**


	18. Author's Notes again

**I know I have not been updating my MLP, WOW, Sonic and Hobbit stories because lately my mind it stuck on Transformers Prime Especially Megatron :P and because of this... I have not been able to think on what to do in the other stories I'm really sorry about it I just can't help it and it sucks because I know that you all what to see more to the stories and my mind is like nope not happening I well try my best (and if I don't get annoyed with a TFP 'Role-Player') to get them done and out for you to read again really sorry**

**SoultheDragonPony~**


End file.
